Finding Life Hidden In Corners
by The-Black-Tattoo
Summary: Clary Fray battles to find herself. she's willing to give up everything and everyone to do so and a golden haired god, is more then willing to help but something's not right. This boy she just met seems to be hiding something. Clary will be forced to choose between her normal life, and Jace who seems to know just how to win her heart, but is too closed off to tell her his sercet.
1. Intro

Do you ever lay awake an entire night, just wondering about the mistakes you've made, re-thinking your life. I do, I imagine my life if I had left with my mother, if my step dad was dead, and I picture my life away from this place.

My name is Clary Fray, and I can barely tell you anything about myself other then this, I hate my life, I hate my home and I just want to leave and find something free, I want to be free.

Sure I'm of legal age to live on my own as an adult, but that doesn't mean I can pack up my stuff and just walk out the door, without a car, money or any knowledge on how to survive at all. Sometimes I wonder if that is really what is holding me back, if maybe I'm hoping for something that I can only get here, or maybe I can't leave my friends, or my brother, even if he is an ass.

I hate New York, even if it is my home, my friends home and the only place I have ever been. I can only dream to leave at this point, at least till I find my way out.

•••••••••••••••

"Clary" rang Simons voice as he walked over to the table we always sat at are usual coffee shop. He was wearing a black tee with "...What do you want " written on it, with a pair of warn blue jeans. Simon was that dark haired nerd with glasses that grew up to fill in and really stick out in a crowd. I could still remember when he was that awkward nerd still trying to find himself, now even if he is my friend I would have to say he's damn good looking.

I met Simon when we just preschool students, he shared his apple juice with me. We immediately became friends, but since we had grown to treat one another as siblings. Not on day after I met him did he ever overlook me, not trust of appreciate me for me. He knew I wanted to leave. He always told me he would support my choices no matter what, even if they didn't involve him.

"Hey Si" , I waved at him as he approached the table carrying a thick plastic cup.

"Hows the job hunt going." he mumbled as he sat into the booth.

"I pretty much gave up, but I'm calling this a coffee break anyway" , I was supposed to be finding a job to pay for university but I wasn't even sure that was what I wanted, and though he refused to admit it, he knew that. He wanted more than anything to tell me I needed to make up my mind, but he was incapable of saying anything like that to me.

"I miss coffee, Izzy's still making me drink decaf, something about it being better for you." he chuckled to himself at the thought of his girlfriend Isabelle.

Isabelle was that tall fit girl with dark hair and blue eyes every guy chased. Before Simon she always seemed to date the wrong guys, because she didn't really know what it was she wanted. When Simon came into the picture, she figured it out and for the first time in her life, and she did the chasing.

"Well maybe of you didn't drink it 20 times a day she wouldn't be so worried" I blew on my black coffee before taking a sip of the bitter liquid.

"I rather thought she liked all that extra stamina, is sure seem like it when we were-"

"Simon, I would rather not like to hear about what you do with Isabelle on your coffee high" I said cutting him off .

"Oh come now Clare bear, I think we both know you've always wanted to know what i would be like in bed" a big toothy grin appeared on his face, I couldn't help that it made me smile.

"I'm ever so curious" I mumbled rolling my eyes at him.

"We always could ask Izzy, I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing." he held up his phone as if he thought we could call her, but we both knew that if we were attracted to each other that way, Isabelle would never share with anyone.

"You warm her up first, in the mean time I'm going to go spend money I don't have at the art store down the street." I grabbed my coffee and reached for my backpack waving goodbye to Simon as I slightly ran out the door.

As soon as I was through the door I bumped into a solid figure, spilling my coffee all over.

I looked up to find a golden haired god staring down at me. His eyes were golden with flakes of brown around the iris, his face was perfectly angled with wild curly hair that sprang perfectly across his face. He was Stunning.


	2. Small World

"I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was going," I mumbled as I took a big step away from him.

"It's cool, I tend to have that affect on people", why are all the hot ones assholes?

"Maybe I wouldn't have run into you if you-" hadn't had your arrogant ass in the way. I didn't get a chance to finish as I was distracted when he reached down for the hem of his short. pulling it over his head, he reveled a toned stomach not deprived of a very noticeable six-pack. He winked at me as he balled up the shirt and threw it into what looked to be a brand new Camaro. He walked over to the car and reached into the back window and pulled out a new dark Green tee, putting it on and returning to me.

"I don't remember the last time a pretty red head spilt coffee on me".

"aw how cute! That's really your best line? I almost pity you enough to let you into my pants." I cheerfully said

"If I was trying to get in your pants, you would be more then willing to experience what I have to give" He stepped towards me, are body's almost touching.

"I would like to see you try" his smirk changed into a genuine smile as I challenged him.

"would you-"

"Jace, stop hitting on that girl and get your ass in here already" a somewhat familiar voice said from behind me, but he didn't move his eyes from mine for a long moment. looking over my shoulder he nodded and stared in that direction for a second, then looking back down at me.

"Any chance I can see you again? Or can you at least tell me your name?" His golden eyes held this magnificent sparkle that drew me in.

"My names Clary Fray, and if you want to see me again, you're just going to have to find me." I moved away from him and started walking towards the art store, I could sense his eyes on me with every step.

"I'll bring coffee" he shouted down the street, making me laugh as I turned the corner. If he was worth the feeling that was building up inside me, he would try to find me.

...

I watched Clary disappear behind a wall of brick, somewhat disappointed that she hadn't given me her number.

I turned and went inside the coffee shop, spotting Alec sitting at a table near the back of the room. I went over and sat across from him, "Did you really have to hit on that girl Jace?", he was oddly uncomfortable with what i had been doing, sure i knew it bugged him but normally he chooses not to say anything about it.

"Just because your not into girls doesn't mean I'm not", I smiled at my oldest friend. This was Alec Lightwood, a friend I have had since I moved to New York ten years ago, and managed to keep even after I left a year ago. "How have you Been?" I asked.

"I've been doing fine, but it's you who I'm worried about man." he stared at me, his cold blue eyes brightened by the dark shade of his black hair. Alec had always been kind, always trusting, and he had never known when to stop protecting me. "Jace, he's been out for a year now"

"Alec, I'm fine, he can't come after me. Besides he's been out all this time

and he hasn't tried to contact me or find me. Hodge calls me every week and let's me know if he showed up to his meeting. I'm safe."

"Hes not going to forget the promise he made you"

"There's nothing I can do about it, it's not like I can just-"

"Hey Alec, what's up man?", a dark haired teen appeared beside us, looking down on Alec.

"Just meeting with an old friend, Simon this is Jace."

"Hey" he nudged his head at me.

"Hey" I mimicked.

He turned back to Alec, "You going to Clary's birthday party on Thursday?" my ears perked up and the mention of that name.

"Yeah, I'm bringing Mag."

"Clary Fray?" I asked and both their heads shot in my direction

"She told you her name?" I could help but laugh at the shocked look on Alec's face.

"wait, what?" the kid looked at me as if I was about to smack his little sister with a bat.

"I just met her and yea Alec she told me her name, she seemed pretty cool." an expression passed over Alec that I questioned, it was the same expression he had on the time when he told me I could never sleep with his sister. Like I would ever do that to him. It wasn't till i saw Simons head ducked, that i wondered how he knew Clary. "What does it matter? It's not like I'm some serial killer."

"Jace-" it was a clear warning from Alec, telling me to watch what i say, and if it had been anyone else, i would have told them to shut the fuck up, but it was Alec, my brother.

"It doesn't matter." Simon said, clearing the air as he stared down at the table. "I will talk to you later, Izzy's staying at my place tonight"

"Bye Simon", he watched him leave before speaking again. "Me and that girl are going to have a serious talk about approaching strange Men". i chuckled as Alec mumbled the words

"Alec, she ran into me and was apologizing for it. Yes, i hit on her, but she didn't go for it, she flirted with me a bit and told me if i wanted to see her again, i would have to find her. She wasn't looking for anything other than a friend, I'm cool with it." I lied, she didn't send off any signals she wanted a friend, she would maybe like that, but she was way to attracted to me, or at least that's what i hopped.

"Wow, Jace Wayland is cool with not fucking an attractive girl" It had always hurt him, they way i would give myself up for a night of meaningless sex with a girl i didn't even know. He always knew why, but he would never tell a soul about the goodness in me, because that's how i liked it. "So How long are you in town?"

"Till next Sunday, so a week" i reached over for his coffee and stole a sip as he watched me, possibly hoping i would burn my tongue.

"Where are you staying" i set down his coffee and pushed it across the table towards him.

"Motel, I'd tell you where but I'm really not into male visitors."

"Your not really my type anyway, I'm more into, you know, dark hair", I laughed. "you sure you don't want to stay at my place, I'm hardly there anymore, if you want i wont be there, i can just stay at Mag's place for the week." i looked at him and considered it. Last time i was in New York we hadn't seen each other because I was to far out of the way for him to stop by, if i stayed at his place, i would see him more.

"You got a guest room?" he nodded him head with a hopeful glint in his eye. "Sure I will stay, but only if your not there, I love you man but you know i need my space."

"whatever you say Jace."

we sat and chatted for a while, just talking about old times. the whole while i just kept thinking about Clary, the fiery red haired girl with that sexy attitude. She was in my head, and I'm not quite sure whether i wanted her to leave or not.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Red Haired Visitors

I looked over at the red head lying in my bed, face down into the mattress with her naked body half exposed and half hidden beneath the covers. She wasn't who I wanted her to be, she was nothing like her except for the hair on her head, that instead of being curvy was straight. I resent that I was this guy, Running from a long gone past, fucking random women. But this woman wasn't completely random. She had reminded me of Clary, her obviously fake ginger hair drew me in, playing my fantasy. She didn't banter with me and make me wish I was the kind of guy who liked relationships, but she gave me what I needed, a release.

She had served her purpose, now it was over. I shoved at her shoulder, waking her up to glare at me with a still distant look of intoxication in her disappointingly blue eyes. "Get out" I grumbled, annoyed at how she had assumed she was allowed to sleep here.

She rolled her eyes and stood up from the bed, walking around completely exposed. I simply lain back onto the bed, not feeling the need to watch her, she knew this routine, she was a whore after all. Just like me.

...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Someone was ramming on Alec's Front door. I didn't move from my spot, on the just reached over for a pillow and covered my head with the stray object. The noise stopped and I felt myself drifting once again, losing myself in the sensation of sleep, or well I almost did.

"Alec, what are you doing in the guest room?" A familiar voice said from just above me, I was sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me. But then the pillow was pulled off my face and I was left staring up at the petit green eyed ginger I had met three days ago in front of a coffee shop. The girl who hadn't left my mind since I had met her. Clary. "Holy shit!" she sputtered, stepping backwards.

"I look better than that and you know it." I smirked up at her knowing my hair and face said that this was the morning after, the stench of arousal probably still clinging to my skin.

"I can't believe he would do this"she said dropping the pillow that she had removed from over my head.

"What are you going on about" I groggily asked leaning up and debating whether I should stand and flash her or not. I decided against it, because it probably wouldn't be good if she jumped me, I don't know if I could hold back.

"You are here in Alec's house, a sleep, sweaty, reeking of both alcohol and must. You slept with Alec, you know his name right?" she was glaring at me, obviously pissed and extremely disappointed, but I also saw hurt in her eyes, her amazingly beautiful eyes.

I burst out laughing, and she just glared at me harder, "Yes, I know his name, and I also know that I'm not into men"

"But-" She started, irritated that I was denying something she thought to be true, who could blame her, it looks bad. But never jump to conclusions.

"Clary, I'm an old friend of Alec's, he's letting me stay here while I'm in town. He's with Magnus." she flushed a dark shade of red and I couldn't help but smile at the act of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry-" she paused her apology and got suspicious of something that didn't make sense to her. "Then who were you having sex with", I could tell she was confused and imminently jumping to the conclusion that I had been going at myself in my friends bed.

"A girl I picked up last night" I said like it didn't matter, like I was uninterested, but if I hadn't been interested I wouldn't have been watching for a reaction

"Then where is she?" she asked.

"I kicked her out last night" why was I telling her this again? Oh yeah, I'm an asshole. Some girls love it, but girls like Clary, not so much.

"Pig" She mumbled under her breath, glaring at me once again.

"Bacon sounds good, thanks for offer Red." I winked at her, seeing a slight pass of amusement in her eyes before they were rolled.

"I'm not making you breakfast, not now, not ever" her voice was stern, powerful and confident.

I took her in, leaning against Alec's small room wall next to the closet that was only four feet away from me. Her arms crossed over her tiny stomach that was covered by a green tank that match her eyes and a black leather jacket that went well with the pair of black ripped jeans she was wearing. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, a slight curl to the strands that hung so freely. There was a chain on her neck, with a males ring strung through the link.

"Well unless your looking to have some fun, maybe you should turn around and let me get dressed so I can make my own." I joked with a smirking playing on my lips.

"I think I'm going to just go and yeah" Her hair moved slightly as she went to turn and I noticed something.

"Nice hickey Fray, you may want to cover that up. " her hand shot to her neck and she looked at me as if to ask if she really had a hickey. I just nodded, the smirk never leaving my face. Under my skin however, I felt something different from humor. Jealousy.

She walked over to the mirror behind Alec's door to check. As she did so I reached to the floor and grabbed for my discarded jeans and pulled them over myself from beneath the covers. "Shit" she hissed as I stood from the bed and walked over to her.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." I looked at her in the mirror her back still to mine, but her stare fixed with mine in the reflection, she nodded not saying anything but moving to open the door and moving beside me to walk down Alec's house into the kitchen. "Pancakes and Bacon sound good?" I asked.

"Sure"

I started on the food, while she made a phone call. Coming back just as the food was done. I served her a plate and watched her eat for a moment, my eyes lingering on her freckled face.

"Staring not a good habit you know? She said moving her gaze away from the plate and to me.

"I remember you staring at me when you first saw me." I walked over to the coffee maker and brought her a cup of the freshly made beverage that steamed into the air. "I told you I would bring coffee" Winking at her as she rolled her eyes, again

"So how did you get that extremely suggestive bruise on your neck Fray?" It was weird but I was nervous about asking.

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"I could tell Alec, when I saw him the other day he was really protective of you, I'm sure this would come as a shock."

"Who's to say Alec wouldn't know, maybe I have a boyfriend" She scowled taking another bite of her pancakes and then a Piase of bacon.

"because if you were dating someone and Alec knew about it, he would have told me." Like I would have cared.

"Why would he have told you that?"

"Alec likes to think that I believe the boundaries of women who are taken by someone else."

"Don't you?"

"Clary,even if you were dating someone and not a friend of Alec's, I would have seduced you by now."

"Yeah, think again you arrogant man whore, I'm not so easily taken advantage of."

"then you can't tell me your completely innocent in the act of getting that hickey" I smirked.

"Do you really want to know, Jace? I mean come on it in no way affects you" She took a sip of her coffee and stared up at me, waiting for an answer.

"I want to know, because you interest me." She watched me as the silence entered the room, filling it with the judgment that was passing through Clary's eyes.

"Fine. I was at a club last night, trying to figure out something and this guy asked me to dance, and the whole time he wouldn't get his fucking lips off my neck." the aggravation on her face was somewhat cute, when it mixed with her deadly personality. She had bite.

"What were you trying to figure out." I asked drinking some of my Own coffee and eating a slice of bacon as I waited for her response.

"I was trying to figure out if I liked stuff like that, you know clubs, drunk sweaty people and all that fun stuff." She answered with fake enthusiasm towards the end. It didn't take much of a guess to know she hadn't enjoyed herself.

"Its seems pretty obvious to me that that's not your kind of thing, loud music and a bunch of idiots, your above that."

"And how would you know anything about me?"

"Im good with people, I know what they want, what they need and what they are willing to do to get it, sometimes before they do." Her green jewels lit up with an emotion that I couldn't quite pin, it was either confusion or a unsure feeling towards a thought she may have had.

"What do you know about me?"

"That there's so much I don't know yet, that I want to know."

* * *

If your wondering, Yes the first sentence was supposed to confuse you (Insert Devil Face Here)

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter no matter how short it was, were starting to see just how desperate Clary is to figure herself out. Jace doesn't know it, but he said something that hit home with her, something that gave her an idea (Do you know what it is?)

Review tell me what you hate and what you love!


End file.
